Various types of organofunctional group-containing organocyclosiloxanes are already known. For example, reference is made to the azide-containing cyclic polyorganosiloxane disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open [Kokai or Unexamined] Number 54-30300 [30,300/79], the cyclosiloxane derivative disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number 60-163887 [163,887/85], and the difunctional organocyclosiloxane disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Number 63-18977 [18,977/88].
With regard to organocyclosiloxane which contains the silicon-bonded alkoxy group, reference is made to the disilyl-bridged compound disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number 64-6036 [6,036/89].
However, organocyclosiloxane which contains both silicon-bonded alkoxy and organofunctional groups within each molecule has remained unknown.